


More Then Just Allergies

by pan_space_ranger



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Pidge Angst, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_space_ranger/pseuds/pan_space_ranger
Summary: Pidge believes that her allergies are acting up. When she realizes she’s come down with more then just allergies she tries to get help from Shiro and Allura. (Another one shot from a while back on my tumblr)





	More Then Just Allergies

When Pidge wakes up to find that her nose is stuffed up and her headaches from the pressure in her sinuses, she blames it on her allergies. They had gone on a mission to a heavily forested planet that was full of all kinds of plants so she assumes her allergies are catching up to her. 

Vargas creep by slowly as the headache worsens and her throat begins to ache painfully. Every time she swallows it’s like swallowing glass and she realizes it’s more then just her allergies. Something is wrong and she knows she should tell the team about it but at the same time she has hours of information to decode from a recent mission to a Galra scout ship. 

She staggers her way to the control room to try and find someone who might be able to help her figure out why she feels so bad all of a sudden and maybe she could ask them why it’s so cold in the castle today. She finds Allura and Shiro going over plans and maps for a future mission. 

“Guys?” She croaks and winces at how it feels like the words ripped their way out of her throat. Allura and Shiro keep discussing the map they are looking at, not acknowledging Pidge’s croaky attempt at catching their attention. 

“Allura? Shiro?” Pidge asks a little louder and a soft whimper escapes her lips at how much it hurts to talk. Allura and Shiro turn to look at her and they both have bags under their eyes like they stayed up the entire night discussing plans. 

“What is it Pidge?” Allura asks with a tired sigh. Pidge frowns at the sharp edge to the princess’s voice but ignores it. “I’m not feeling very well…” She begins but is quickly cut off by the princess. “I understand that everyone is feeling drained from the long mission yesterday Pidge but it is important for us all to continue working so that we can free the universe from the hands of the galra.” She says. 

Pidge turns to Shiro to find that he has gone back to the map. She sighs softly and just turns away from the princess and leaves the room without another word to either of them. 

She staggers her way to the room that she has taken up her lab in and plops down in her chair. She groans as her head throbs painfully like someone is taking a hammer to her skull. She leans forward to rest her head in her hands but find her self reeling as a wave of dizziness hits her. Something is definitely wrong, she isn’t okay but she didn’t have it in her to fight with Allura if the princess found out that she went against her orders. 

She slowly opens up her laptop and hits the power button. She closes her eyes as she waits for it to boot itself up. She shivers at the chilly air of the castle and rubs her hands over her arms, letting her eyes slip open. She winces as the bright screen of her laptop hurts her already pounding head. 

She lowers the brightness and attempts to decode some of the information they had received. The symbols swim in front of her eyes and she slips her glasses off to rub at them. She opens her eyes again but the symbols are still swimming around making her feel dizzy like she had earlier. 

She sighs softly and saves the little work she had done then shuts her laptop and rests her cheek on it. The chill of the metal feels good against her cheek even though her body is freezing. She sets her glasses down next to her laptop and just closes her eyes again knowing that she won’t be working today. 

She hadn’t even realized she dozed off until she wakes up to a cool hand pressing against her clammy forehead. She cracks her eyes open and winces at the harsh light of her lamp. “L-Lance?” She croaks and lets out a quiet whimper at the pain in her throat. 

Lance gives her a sympathetic smile and cards a hand through her messy hair. “Hey Pidgeon, are you feeling okay?” He asks worriedly. Pidge just whimpers and shakes her head in response. Lance’s expression melts into a pitying look at the sight of his friend feeling so ill. 

He presses his hand to her forehead again. “Your running a fever and I can tell your throat hurts. Does your head hurt too?” He asks gently. Pidge gives a nod in response and looks up at him miserably. “Alright, let’s take a trip to the med bay. I’ll carry you.” He says and carefully lifts her from her chair. 

He holds her close and rubs her back comfortingly as she wraps her arms around his neck. He hums a soft tune he used to hum to his siblings when they were feeling down. He makes his way to the med bay, finding Coran along the way and asking the man to come with him. 

Half a varga later and the results of Coran’s examination comes back. Pidge has a nasty sinus infection. Lance asks her why she didn’t say anything to the team and she explains what happened with Shiro and Allura earlier. Needless to say Lance was not happy and Allura and Shiro received the lecture of a life time.


End file.
